


Life Changing Decisions

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Small!Steve, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to work on morning Sam spots a man with a baby getting kicked off a bus and his life was about to be changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changing Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off of this Prompt 
> 
> "Imagine that Person A is a single parent with one little kid. They have nowhere to live, so Person B takes them in (despite them not knowing each other at the time). As the kid learns to speak, they begin referring to B as their other parent. A thinks it’s cute, while B is a bit embarrassed because they have a crush on A. (Where it goes from there is up to you.)" 
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/

Sam yawned loudly as he pushed himself out his front door, juggling a mess of papers, bags, his wallet and a cup of coffee which he was in danger of losing more and more every second. Eventually he slammed the door to his little rustic house and managed to lock it, coffee hanging by his teeth. He really needed better organizing skills. He piled everything into the back of his car (except for the coffee) and got ready to leave to his counseling job over at the VA. Putting the car in drive and backing into the street, he had only been driving for a few minutes when he had to stop for the local greyhound bus and he looked curiously out his window. It was taking longer than usual and so far no one was getting out, it was a strange place to stop anyway. He was starting to get impatient when he glimpsed the edge of a trench coat emerging from the door and a couple seconds later, a very small, blonde man stumbled out backwards holding on to a small bundle with both arms. He was terribly skinny and his clothes and coat hung off of him desperately. The bus continued finally and as Sam passed the man, he realized that it was a baby in his arms, wrapped in what looked like a small quilt. The man never saw him glancing their way as he looked around almost fearfully at his surroundings, holding the baby tight to his chest.

It was a strange sight, yes and it bothered Sam as he drove to work but by the time his day got started the little man In the coat and the baby faded from his mind. And he didn’t think about them again until he was driving home that evening and the thought of the two crossed his mind in a small thought of wonder as to where they may have been heading. However he didn’t see them at all for the rest of the evening so he went about his routine, loosely planning on what he was going to do for the weekend ahead and then going to sleep, a pang of worry shot through him just as he was about to drift off for the stranger. 

The next day, around 10:00 and Sam was busy trying to eliminate the weeds from his garden and keep the stupid plants that his mother wanted him to put around his house to “Brighten up the place” If he let them die he wouldn’t hear the end of it. He looked up at the sound of voices on the sidewalk, or more accurately, a voice and some high pitched babbling. The thin man was walking past slowly, hushing and talking to the baby in his arms, he wasn’t really looking where he was going and was simply wondering in a slow zig zag line over the concrete. The man looked even more exhausted than he had the day before with dark circles under his eyes and a dirty, drawn face, however his skin was clear and he didn’t look like a druggy so Sam decided to take a chance. 

“Good morning!”

Sam stood up, wiping the dirt from his hands and rubbing his forehead. The man jumped as if he were shot and his eyes bolted to where Sam was standing. 

“Morning?”

“I saw you get off the bus yesterday, you thinking about buying somewhere around here?”

He knew he wasn’t, it wasn’t that hard to tell that this poor guy was homeless but he had to start somewhere since this guy seemed pretty closed off. 

“No.. I’m just passing through, looking for work..”

“Huh, what kind of job are you looking for?”

The small man shuffled his feet and shifted the baby in his arms, never looking straight at Sam. 

“I’ll do anything at this point, I’m not picky.”

Sam nodded understandingly and smiled sweetly. 

“I might be able to help, I work in a pretty big building, I’m sure they have an opening for something.”

“Really!?”

The small man looked up hopefully, suddenly excited although he did look pretty desperate. Sam nodded chuckling, he had no idea why he was doing this but seemed like the right thing to do. 

“Yeah, tell you what, why don’t you come in and I’ll get you some numbers…”

He looked up and down the thin man, taking in every bone sticking out completely countered by his suddenly wide, blue, very blue eyes. He huffed out a laugh.

“And maybe some breakfast…”

He motioned for them to come in and the man paused nervously before following Sam into his house. He followed him into the kitchen where Sam pulled out a chair and smiled for him to sit down. The man obliged stiffly, settling the gurgling and babbling baby on his lap.

“Make yourself at home, Mr..?”

“Rogers! Steve Rogers… You can just call me Steve though…”

A blush creeped quickly up Steve’s neck and over his face as he looked away, wiping some drool from the baby’s mouth, however his hands were shaking. Sam grinned and started pulling things out of his fridge. 

“Nice to meet you Steve, I’m Sam, And is that little one yours?”

Steve smiled brightly for the first time and nodded brushing away the baby’s wispy hair, proudly. 

“Yeah, sorry, this is my daughter, Mira.”

Sam fixed the three of them a big breakfast, chatting with Steve about the jobs available where he worked and trying to learn as much as he could about Steve. It didn’t really work as Steve kept his life very private and always deflected any questions, Sam stopped pushing after a while and opted instead to nagging Steve into eating everything on his plate. Sam was taking the plates up when he got to the real question. 

“You have no place to go do you?”

Steve shook his head but backtracked pretty quickly. 

“If I get a job, though, I’ll probably be able to rent someplace, that’s my plan anyway…”

“Well until then, you can stay at my place.”

Steve shook his head suddenly tense again

“No.. No I couldn’t, you’ve already--”

“Look, man, the baby needs someplace to sleep, somewhere soft, besides that old blanket. I’ve got an extra bedroom in the back, okay? Let me help you until you get back on your feet.”

Steve wouldn’t look up but Sam never took his eyes off the smaller man as he spoke and after a moment of silence, Steve nodded and said weakly, 

“Thank you”

Sam patted Steve’s shoulder lightly and pointed to the hallway behind them. 

“Come on, Why don’t you get some sleep, I know you haven’t slept in a while, I’ll make those calls, maybe get you a couple of interviews.”

Steve followed him silently still holding the baby who had fallen to sleep happily with a very full stomach after breakfast. Sam led them to a small, crowded back room with a large comfy looking bed taking most of the space. Steve laid Mira down gently on the bed, covering her with a corner of the bedspread, kissing her lightly on the forehead, and turning to face Sam. 

“Why are you doing all of this?”

Sam shrugged, looking down at the sleeping baby and then at her father.

“I don’t know, you just seemed really down on your luck.. And plus I figured that if you were bat shit crazy I would probably be able to take you.”

Sam grinned and Steve laughed for the first time since he arrived.

“Thank you… You’re an angel..”

Steve’s eyes went wide and he blushed as he realized how strange what he said sounded and Sam laughed, pulling the door almost closed. 

“Whatever you say, man, just get some sleep before you hurt yourself.”

Sam made to close the door but then opened it again suddenly--

“Seriously, though.. How heavy are you? Have you made it to the triple digits?”

Steve laughed 

“Last time I checked I was 95 pounds.”

Sam shook his head disbelievingly

“Good God, man… Go to sleep, Maybe you’ll gain some weight if you don’t move to much.”

Sam winked and shut the door, leaving Steve standing, smiling in the small room. 

 

Months later and Steve had been working for a while, he had enough money to buy his own place but Sam had reasoned him into staying and at some point the realized that he was in love with the skinny stray man, an affection which was reciprocated. His new life was reaffirmed one evening when Steve was asleep with head on his lap and he was watching T.V as Mira (Who had just learned to walk) played with her selection of brightly colored toys. The little girl stumbled over to the men holding a ABC block, Sam held out his hand and Mira placed the block in his palm giggling happily. 

“Daddy!”

She squealed, hopping clumsily next to the edge of the couch. Sam heard a mumble from his lap. 

“Don’ Look at me, I’m Dada”

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his other arm as the child climbed slowly onto the couch and into the crook of his elbow, sitting down and babbling contently. Sam leaned back and thought back to the best decision he ever made.


End file.
